


Deflowering Miss Sakura

by theconeofshame



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged Up, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, Technically underage, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconeofshame/pseuds/theconeofshame
Summary: Goro and Futaba have been dating for some time, and decide to take their relationship to the next level.





	Deflowering Miss Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> My friend JustMonika and I thought this up after hearing someone who vehemently hated this ship. All the best things come from spite. I don't know if this is really a ship in the Persona 5 fandom, as I'm not really even IN the fandom, but it's cute.  
> This runs with my personal headcanon for Futaba's body type, so if you don't agree with it, that's fine.  
> Goro and Futaba are aged up to 19/18 respectively in this fic, but I tagged it as "Underage" just in case, since, if I recall correctly, they're 17 and 16 in canon.

It had been about two months since Goro and Futaba’s first kiss had sealed the beginning of their relationship. Since then, they had met up several times to chat or play video games, or, of course, make out. Today, neither was particularly interested in their usual activities.  
Throughout the day before their meeting up, Goro had used more than his typical share of lube; one perk to having an apartment to oneself was the freedom to jack off whenever one pleased. Futaba had spent the day similarly, albeit with her time supplemented by online porn. Neither party had been satisfied by their efforts, and now they sat awkwardly on Futaba’s bed, holding hands but saying nothing.  
Eventually, Futaba threw herself back on the bed, and Goro lay down beside her.  
“Goro?” she asked. “Do you even think about taking our relationship to the next level?”  
“It’s a bit early to consider marriage, no?”  
“I didn’t mean that!” Futaba exclaimed, punching Goro’s arm much too softly to hurt him.  
“I’m kidding,” he said with a smile. “Sex, you mean.”  
Futaba blushed, but nodded.  
Goro shuffled closer to his girlfriend. “I’ve thought of it, yes. But I wouldn’t want to try anything until you were comfortable.” He glanced at her, his smile broadening. “Are you comfortable with it?”  
Her flushed face reddened further, but again, she nodded.  
“In that case…” Goro loosened his tie. “Why not start now?”  
“Aha, if you want to!”  
“I don’t want to pressure you into anything-“  
“No, that’s not it. It’s just…” Futaba tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “All my experience comes from the internet. I feel like I’ll disappoint you.” She looked up. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”  
Goro hesitated. “Yes. But not with anyone special to me.”  
“Well, I guess it’s good that one of us knows what we’re doing,” Futaba said.  
Goro reached a hand over to meet Futaba’s. “I’m sure you won’t disappoint me.”  
The two lay there for a few moments, before Futaba said, “Let’s do it, then.” She sat up and pulled off the sweater she wore, revealing a skimpy white camisole with nothing else beneath. Along with her hip-hugging leggings, it was enough to arouse Goro.  
He pulled off his tie and tossed it aside, and propped himself up, working quickly to unbutton his shirt. Futaba leaned over to him and helped him, her posture allowing Goro to take a glance down her shirt. He smiled, but averted his gaze after a second; he wanted to save that for when her clothes were off.  
She pulled his shirt open and tenderly ran a hand across his chest. He was in good shape – thin, but not unhealthily so. Lithe might be the right word for his figure, Futaba thought.  
Futaba herself was fairly slim, with small breasts and a minimal deposit of fat around her belly; as he lifted her camisole, Goro brushed his fingers across the latter and clicked his tongue happily.  
“Cute,” he mused. “Very cute, Miss Sakura.”  
Futaba’s face went bright red, and she covered her face with her hands. Goro pulled her top off, lifting her arms in the process and keeping her from covering herself. He admired her bare torso and licked his lips subconsciously; he desperately wanted to mar her smooth peach-toned skin with countless hickeys, but forced himself to hold back.  
Futaba didn’t hold back, however; she stood, and pulled Goro to stand with her. She shimmied out of her leggings and unbuckled his belt for him, then plunked herself back onto the bed, spreading her legs temptingly.  
Goro felt his own face growing hot now, and tried to play this off with a chuckle. He dropped his trousers and pulled down his boxers, and Futaba closed her legs and sat up a bit straighter.  
“Oh, my,” she gasped.  
Goro met the expectations porn had given Futaba. He met them perfectly – and that only served to make her feel self-conscious.  
“I don’t think I can take that,” Futaba uttered, her wide eyes fixed on his member.  
Goro looked down at himself, then said, “We don’t have to do this, if you’ve changed your mind.”  
“I haven’t changed my mind! I just don’t think I can handle all that.” Futaba pried her gaze away from him. “I still want you,” she whispered.  
Goro stooped over her and parted her legs with one hand. “There are plenty of ways to have sex,” he said with a smile. “Oral, maybe, or even just feeling one another up.” He rubbed at her through her panties and leaned forward to kiss her.  
She pulled him closer and slipped his shirt off fully, then pressed her short nails into the skin of his back. He rested on the bed beside her and let his hands travel up to her chest, playing with her humble breasts as they kissed.  
Futaba reached down and clasped his dick in her hand. She gave it a gentle tug, then pulled back, drawing his foreskin back and making him groan.  
Goro sat up suddenly, an idea clearly brewing in his mind. “How do you feel about 69ing?”  
Futaba hesitated, then said with a shaky laugh, “I’m alright with it, but I won’t be deepthroating you or anything like that.”  
“I didn’t expect you to,” Goro laughed in reply. He flipped himself around so that his groin was by her face and hers by his. “There. Ready?” he asked, blowing his shaggy hair away from his face.  
The redhead clutched his cock in both hands. “Ready.”  
She started slow, licking the tip of his dick and drawing out the action of taking the tip into her mouth. She gasped and moaned around it as Goro began his side of things much faster; he pulled down her panties, parted her lips, and licked and sucked greedily, with a skill that let Futaba know he’d done this many times before. Futaba squeezed her soft thighs around Goro, bucking her hips against his face gently.  
She began to grow embarrassed, for her clumsy lapping couldn’t possibly be pleasing him as much as he pleased her, but she didn’t dare stop – she didn’t want to give him any reason to deny her this bliss.  
Goro, contrary to what Futaba believed, was greatly enjoying her attempts. Without a second thought, he thrust his hips forward to put more of his cock in her mouth, and then recoiled in horror as she gagged and sputtered.  
“Ah – I’m sorry!” he exclaimed. He sat up and stroked her cheek. “Are you alright?’  
Futaba wiped at her mouth and bit her lip. “Just don’t do it again,” she said in a mockingly scolding tone. She giggled, and sat up as well to give Goro a quick kiss. The two then lay back down, ready to continue their satisfaction of the other.  
Futaba, during her second attempt at sucking Goro off, found herself distracted. She laid a hand on his hip, giving a gentle squeeze to his glutes. After hearing and feeling a muffled laugh, she let his cock slip from her mouth and focused instead on his ass. She encircled his entrance with two fingers, then slid one gently inside of him.  
Goro jolted back, and Futaba pulled her hands away. “Sorry! I just – I was-“ she stammered, but Goro interrupted her.  
“Do you have lube?” he asked.  
“Uh – I have coconut oil. I’ve heard that that works.”  
He nodded. “Let’s get that, then.”

They added the lubricant to their romp, with Goro enthusiastically eating her out and Futaba gently fingering him, his cock still throbbing in her face. As she added two more fingers, he trembled, and a little bit of precum leaked from his tip. With a giggle, she licked the tip of his cock, shuddering at the salty flavour.  
She worked his ass until he came, and his cum splattered across her glasses; she blushed deeper, but thought little of it, as she was reaching the peak of her pleasure too. She came shortly after he did, squirting into his mouth and making him jump slightly. Futaba lay shuddering for nearly half a minute, and rested her hands on his hips. Goro lay still, savouring the taste of her release for as long as she twitched. Both of them sat up and stared at one another for a few long moments. Finally, Goro spoke.  
“Sorry about your glasses.”  
“I’m sorry for – for doing that in your mouth!” Futaba squeaked, covering her face at the realization of her action.  
Goro shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “I liked it,” he admitted.  
The two remained still again; then, Futaba stood.  
“I’m going to wash up,” she said. Goro nodded, and lay back on the bed, slipping a hand between his legs as she walked off to the bathroom.  
Futaba tidied herself up and stared into the mirror with her glasses off. She sighed, a smile growing on her face. This had been fun – not the cleanest or most elegant venture, she thought, her throat still a bit sore – but fun. She hoped they could do it again sometime soon.


End file.
